Detention
by Crazee Canadia
Summary: oOoWalGi, don't like don't read.oOo Teachers love putting kids in detention. Luigi hates ending up in the same room as Waluigi. Then again, getting a little kiss while the Detention Teacher is out isn't that bad...


****High school setting anyone? ****

"Yo."

Luigi jumped and looked up, seeing Daisy standing there with her notebooks and pencils, cocking her head at him. "What's wrong? You're sitting by yourself today."

The Italian just looked back down at his lunch, not even caring that Mama actually bothered to pack something he'd actually want to eat today. "Nothing." He mumbled.

"Talk to me." Daisy sat down, "Something's wrong with my _Weegee_."

"Could you not call me that, please?"

"Sorry." Daisy pat Luigi's back in a comforting manner, "So what's wrong?"

Luigi shot a glance across the courtyard before looking back at Daisy, "Nothing, as I already said."

Daisy looked over where Luigi looked, only seeing that idiot Waluigi sitting there with a couple of his friends while laughing his ass off.

Sighing in slowly gathering anger she asked, "What'd he do this time?"

Luigi rested his head against the table, "I have to serve detention with him."

Daisy gasped, slamming her hand on the table before asking, "What for?"

"Stuff." Luigi lifted his head up to eye back up at her. "Just stuff."

Crossing her arms, Daisy huffed and growled. "Did he start it?"

"Yes."

"What was it?"

"Not telling."

"Was it in the class or hall?"

"Class."

"Back or front of the room?"

"Back, very back. The reason why I'm in detention."

"Juvenile stuff? Or talking?"

"Juvenile stuff."

"About…"

Luigi sat up, "Fine. Waluigi was trying to pass notes to me talking about getting a BJ afterschool. I was stupid enough to open the note and read it while the teacher was coming around."

"Then why did they give you detention?"

"She thought that I was going to reply and actually do it."

Daisy slammed her notebooks down, "Be right back, I'm gonna go teach him a thing or two about sex notes." With that, she was marching across the yard, fists tightly at the ready. "Hey, Waluigi! I got something I gotta tell you!"

Luigi could tell he wasn't going to be stuck with just Waluigi.

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

"You three work on homework, if you don't have any homework, I'll give you worksheets for extra credit in any class. No talking."

Daisy raised her hand, "I don't have any."

Waluigi then mocked, "I don't have any sir, and I act like a stupid goody-goody smart ass then beat up poor souls!"

Daisy shot a threatening glare back at him while the Detention Teacher snapped, "Waluigi, hush, or I'll keep you in here another hour."

Luigi reached into his bag, pulling out a binder and pencil while vaguely hearing Waluigi making a smart comment in reply.

It was going to be a long two hours.

_But it isn't fair, _Luigi thought bitterly,_ Daisy got into a fight and she only has to serve one hour_.

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

The teacher had left to go walk Daisy to the front, so that left Waluigi and Luigi in the room alone. Not a single teacher in the hallway.

Luigi sighed, how was he going to get through this last hour? He was already done with all of his assigned work, and he had finished two extra credit sheets. What more could he do aside from read a book he hardly had interest in?

Waluigi threw down his pencil and reclined backward, "So, what were ya gonna say?"

"About what?" Luigi questioned after making sure there wasn't an adult around to scold them for talking.

"My note." Waluigi cocked his head, looking at Luigi with half lidded eyes. "I saw you open it."

Luigi stiffened, "I – I wasn't going to reply. I was going to hand it to the principal."

"Oh," Waluigi sung, "Someone's scared of intercourse!"

"I'm not, I just don't want to get AIDS or STDs." Luigi turned away from the other, "Unlike some other people in this school."

Waluigi scoffed, "I'm good Luigi. I don't have either, and I ain't like my brother either."

"Whatever." Luigi tried to turn his desk so that his back was facing Waluigi, "Leave me alone."

"Heh. No."

Waluigi suddenly leaned over, grabbing Luigi by the shoulders and pulling them closer, making their lips smash hard against each other.

With a jump and a sound of shock, Luigi tried to pull away. Waluigi only pulled him closer, chuckling as he pinched the shorter's arm.

He didn't want to open his mouth to yelp in pain, but Luigi's reflexes made him do so – and he hated them so much whenever Waluigi quickly shoved his tongue inside. He also made good by breathing deeply and getting out of his desk, starting to crawl on top of Luigi.

Of course, that was when the teacher had to enter the room and yell; "What the fuck is going on in here?"

Waluigi jumped back into his seat, and before he could defend himself Luigi said, "He was forcing me to!"

The teacher crossed his arms and looked at Waluigi sternly. "Do you not know that any kind of affection is not allowed here?"

"I can't see why not. It's not gonna kill anyone –"

"Another hour for you."

Luigi was so, so glad.

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

Just as he was leaving, Waluigi slapped his hand on the desk as he said, "Why can't I go yet? I'm supposed to be home five minutes ago to help my dad with something."

"Well, you can explain to him why you're late."

Luigi gathered his things while smiling – so glad to finally be away from this guy. As a matter of fact, so glad the hour had passed quickly.

The teacher was already out of the room whenever Waluigi quickly reached over and grabbed Luigi's ass, smiling at the reaction and saying, "See ya tomorrow, Eyeballs."

Stuttering and blushing, Luigi just rushed out of the room, but not before saying; "Leave me alone, damn it!"

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

The next day was a hell of a Friday. Luigi stayed near a group of people – be it people he knew or not – every single time he saw Waluigi in the halls. He also sat far away from him with the classes they shared.

When it came time for lunch, Luigi asked a teacher if he could come in and work on something in there – not that he was behind, but it was an excuse to keep away from the other male.

That dumb, sex-hungry stick figure that defiantly had nothing better to do in school.

In the afternoon, Luigi was once again rushing to be around people on the way out of school, trying to stay away from Waluigi. As long as he could get home and not see the tall male, he'd be fine.

But, of course, his luck ran out just as he made it to the sidewalk.

Waluigi coolly slid out from the building and stood in front of the shorter teen, smiling as he spoke. "Missed you today, Eyeballs."

"Not the same here." Luigi spat, "No, I'm not doing it."

"Didn't think you would." Waluigi shrugged and put his weight on one leg, "So I decided to ask for something else."

"Will you leave me alone?" Luigi asked. "And not bug me about anything sexual?"

Waluigi groaned, "Just a stupid kiss!"

"Oh, a stupid kiss?" Luigi snapped, "Will that leave me alone?"

"Yes!"

With a sigh, Luigi walked forward, "Fine. A kiss, nothing more. Don't try anything either or I'll have you -"

"I'm not gonna do any tricks, damn it!" Waluigi knelt down to Luigi's height, cocking his head as he waited for Luigi to reach him. "Just kiss me. That's all I want. Nothing more."

"I – I don't see why you really want me to. Will kissing you make you leave me alone for a while?"

"Yes, yes, just do it already."

Meanwhile, Daisy knelt down in the bushes across the road, smiling as she watched. Luigi shyly leaned forward, pressing his mouth to Waluigi's quickly before pulling back. Waluigi shook his head, "That wasn't a kiss, that was a peck."

"Ugh!"

The girl giggled as Luigi repeated the shy motion of leaning forward and kissing Waluigi, taking more time with their lips together. Pulling away, Luigi muttered something while holding his hand up to his nose and rubbing it, legs crossing and he stood there timidly. Waluigi just pulled him closer and kissed him again, standing on his knees and pulling Luigi down a little with him.

Daisy wished she had her camera with her, so she could show the two how cute they were hooking up a year after this very day.

****So, I figured I'd upload something after being dead since forever ago. I had this story in a file with a whole bunch of short stories of the WalGi pairing (which my good WalGi fan friend got to see), and I wanted to update my library. I wrote this story around February, and I opened it tonight and thought "Well it seems presentable enough. Let's just get out the story polish and shine it up." So it may not be the best, maybe some errors and stuff but…eh.**

**So yeah, you get this – high school WalGi that makes no sense. **

**Call me sick, call me insane, call me whatever. Just don't call me crazy, because I'm – I think ya'll are sick of this phrase by now aren't you?**


End file.
